It Happening One Night
It Happening One Night is the sixth episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-eighth episode of the Venture Brothers. Plot The episode begins with an introduction of the Doom Factory, a loosely-connected collective of 10 super-villain / artistes, who are sycophantic followers of the evil genius Wes Warhammer. The characters are all based on Andy Warhol (Warhammer) and his Factory Superstars and hangers-on: Frigid (Brigid Berlin), Serpentine (Ondine), Eenie-Meanie (Edie Sedgwick), Gerard the Gorilla (Gerard Malanga), Black Maria (Paul Morrisey), Trashenstein (Joe Dalessandro), Ultra Violent (Ultra Violet), Shehemoth, Billy Maim (Billy Name), Hard Candy (Candy Darling). The Ventures receive a very artsy threat videotape in a Warholesque box marked Doom. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch tries to convince the Council of 13 that the Blue Morpho is in fact Dr. Venture, and that he is killing off villains, but they do not believe her. Hank goes on his big date with Sirena, which begins in the park where they are "robbed" by Pete White. Hank "saves" Sirena, and she asks for the knife Hank has taken off White. They then find Dean posing as a bongo-playing beatnik, who asks Hank to step in on bass. He sings Sirena a song, but halfway through she walks away. When he finds her, she is digging out the homing chip her dad put in her arm with the knife. Meanwhile, Brock tries to lock down the building because of the impending Doom Factory level 10 arch. But after Brock leaves Sgt. Hatred (clearly just out of the hospital) is drugged by Eeenie-Meanie and passes out. By this time Brock has found the abandoned hover car in the park (by following Hank's homing signal), he runs into Rocco, who has reached the same spot by homing in on Sirena's chip, which is lying on the seat of the car next to the bloody knife. This results in him misunderstanding the situation and causing a fight to break out between the two which takes place all around the park. Back at the Monarch's, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch , dressed up like Daisy Mae, is drugged by the Monarch with a tranquilizer dart, who would rather go and play Blue Morpho with 21 (Kano). They go to the lair of the Doom Factory using the Morpho Water scooters. At the park, Brock and Rocco have decided to stop fighting after reaching a mutual respect and Rocco suggests they team up to find the missing teens, who have gone to a ninja themed restauant where the Brown Widow (Jared) works. It is also revealed that Sirena and Brown Widow used to date, and but this brushed aside as Sirena reveals that she is aware of Hank having his brother and associates help with him the date. She states she is flattered that he would go through such lengths just to impress her which causes them to enjoy their date as they do, Brock (who after learning he is actually at a restaurant from Brown Widow) finds Dean and learns that Hank and Sirena had fled the area. It turns out that Hank and Sirena have decided to go swimming in the ocean. Meanwhile, the Doom Factory has taken over the Venture apartment. Dr. Venture walks in to find pseudo-Velvet Undergorund music playing while Frigid sorts pills on the table. Psychedelic lights are flashing, there are Warholesque silkscreens of Dr. Venture on the wall. When Dr. Venture finally realizes that he is being arched, he runs upstairs to the panic room, where he finds Wes Warhammer and Black Maria filming Trashenstein. They start making a movie of Dr. Venture, who ends up in his underpants, but it turns out to be a distraction while the Doom Factory make off with Dr. Venture's science equipment. However, By the time Dr. Venture realizes this, his home has become a large Happening, full of villains. Meanwhile, The Monarch and Henchman 21 have infiltrated Warhammer's base and are placing grenades belonging to the Blue Morpho, rigging the base to explode. The Monarch, going for the cool look of an explosion as they jump ship, decides to ignite them immediately. 21 tries to stop him, but his words fall on deaf ears as the Monarch presses the detonator and they quickly flee. Only 21 manages to escape however, as the Monach's coat gets stuck but luckily the grenades are seemingly duds. But before 21 can get the Monarch down, the Doom Factory base suddenly separates itself from its pedestal, and it flies off with the Monarch still stuck, as he and 21 call out "Dude!!" to one another. The scene shifts back to where Hank and Sirena swimmiing, when they hear Brock and Rocco approaching, causing them to dive underwater. Sirena kisses Hank, at the same time giving himin a massive fireball, mouth-to-mouth to help him breathe. Back at the Venture apartment, the Doom Factory is emptying the place of its science stuff as Dr. Venture protests, They all get on board their base and then fly off, which causes the Monarch's coat to come free, and he falls to the ground in front of Dr. Venture. As he rises as greets Dr. venture, the detonator for the seemingly useless grenades falls out of his picket and triggers, and the Doom Factory base ship explodes killing the villains. The Monarch remarks how cool the explosion looks. Elsewhere, Hank and Sirena are still kissing as the explosion occurs. It is also revealed Brock and Rocco have found them and are taking them back to their respective homes while the two gaze at each other. The next morning, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch wakes up from the tranquilizers, and her husband pretends to have been drugged by The Blue Morpho as well. The two are soon contacted by Phantom Limb who, after apologizing for not believing the councilwoman, earlier ask what does she think the Guild should do about The Blude Morpho, whom they believe to be Dr. Venture.. Connections to Previous Episodes *Hank goes on a date with Sirena who he managed to ask out in Faking Miracles *Sergeant Hatred has been released from the hospital after being attacked by Haranguetan in Rapacity in Blue. *Hatred mentioning the floor of VenTech Tower has finally been fixed after it was destroyed Wide Wale's invasion in Maybe No Go. *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch tells the other members of The Council of 13 that she thinks Dr. Venture is The Blue Morpho, which she came to believe in the previous episode. *Dr. Venture mentioning his encounter with The Blue Morpho (The Monarch) in Rapacity in Blue. *Dragoon's head is back to normal size after being shrunk by Redusa in Faking Miracles, further indicating that the effect is either temporary or reversible. Trivia *It is revealed that Brown Widow and Sirena Ong used to date. **Brown Widow is also addressed by Sirena and one of his co-workers as "Jared", indicating that this is his real name. Cultural References *The title It Happening One Night is derived from the title of the film It Happened One Night, combined with a reference to Andy Warhol's (the inspiration for Wes Warhammer) practice of referring to his art installations as "happenings". *The video game that Sergeant Hatred and Rusty are playing is Team Fortress 2, which features certain items and hats referencing the show and others from adult swim shows. *The Doom Factory (and their submerged fortress) are inspired by the Legion of Doom, a team of super-villains from the "Superfriends" cartoon show. Additionally, the group of artists that Andy Warhol assembled around him were known as The Factory, and many of their works are referenced in this episode (such as covering a room with silver foil and paint). *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's "farmer's daughter" costume is highly reminiscent of the character Daisy Mae from the long-running newspaper comic strip Li'l Abner. *Billy's legless beggar disguise is based on Eddie Murphy's costume from early in the film Trading Places. *The outfit that Hank wears on his date is similar to what Michael Jackson wore on the cover of the album "Bad" (and also the music video for the album's title song), prompting Sirena to ask "Is that the 'Bad' outfit?". *Hank's speech about what he believes in is taken almost entirely from the speech that Kevin Costner delivers to Susan Sarandon in the film Bull Durham. Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 6